


Good or Bad; They're All Nightmares Now

by iOnlyDateSuperheroes (QueenUndertheBloodyMountain)



Series: And Nightmares Shall Plague Him [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Captain America: The Winter Soldier, F/M, Minor canon divergence, Nightmares, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Reader-Insert, Reference to character death, but really not, kind of sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 14:29:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7109176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenUndertheBloodyMountain/pseuds/iOnlyDateSuperheroes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even good dreams leave a cold absence behind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good or Bad; They're All Nightmares Now

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by the ever wonderful [scarlettvision](http://archiveofourown.org/users/scarlettvision/pseuds/scarlettvision)

_“Jaaaaaack,” you whine, trying to squirm away from him on the bed. He laughed and dug his fingers into your ribs just a little more, making you almost squeal before laying himself over you, lips only a few inches from yours as he looked down at you._

_“You’re the prettiest thing I’ve ever seen, doll,” he rumbled, running the edge of his nose down your jaw and dropping the occasional, feather-light kiss on your neck, making you giggle._

_You carded your fingers through his hair, wrapping your legs around his and settling the heels of your bare feet against the backs of his uncovered legs. Anything more than pajamas and comfy clothes were practically barred in the apartment once either of you got home; so you were currently sporting a well loved and very large SHIELD t-shirt that used to be Jack’s, and your underwear. He, however, was just in his boxer briefs._

_“Doll? Really Rollins?” you laughed, trying to shy away from him as he started to rub his stubble on the sensitive skin of your neck and shoulder, “Sounds like you’ve been hanging around Cap a little too much lately.”_

_“Hmm, I think you’re right; maybe I should ask boss-man for a few days off for us,” he grinned, nipping your skin playfully, “If only to_ reacquaint _myself with your body; this freckle looks new, there might be more I need to find on your person,” he added, kissing the freckle._

_“You’re such a sap Jack.”_

_“Only for you, doll” he smiled softly, lifting his head up to look at you, “Don’t tell anyone though; Brock would never let me hear the end of it.”_

_“My lips are sealed,” you promised, kissing him softly and sweetly._

He startled awake, assessing the room quickly before his eyes settled on the side of his bed that would always remain empty now. Good dream or not, it was just another nightmare come to plague him…

**~FIN~**


End file.
